


Out With My Girls

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Girls' Night Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four friends hit the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out With My Girls

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy" (by Tata Young)

“Are you sure this looks all right?” asked Jane, tugging at the hem of her little black dress.

“Hell, yes,” said Darcy, and Pepper leaned over to touch her shoulder, smiling.

“You look fine, Jane,” she promised, smoothing the skirt of her cream-colored sheath dress.

“You look _hot_ ,” Darcy corrected, as she adjusted the bust-line of her own emerald green strapless number. “What? Just ‘cause I like sleeping with boys doesn’t mean I can’t spot a knockout lady when I see her.”

“Fair point,” agreed Natasha, dressed in a deep blood red that made her hair look more copper in the dim club lights. “Now, are we done primping? Because I need a _drink_.”

Darcy grinned. “Let’s go.”

THE END


End file.
